


Flight BA 112

by accio_broom



Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airports, Canon Compliant, F/M, Headcanon, Quidditch, Reconciliation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Angelina Johnson has spent a year playing for the New York Nocturns; away from her friends and family.  A familiar face is there to greet her when she lands back in the UK - but can they reconcile their relationship after she ran away?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936108
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Flight BA 112

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry into the Weasleys, Witches and Writers Hump Day Drabbles. Our prompt this week was:
> 
> “My mum asked about you.”  
> “We haven’t seen each other for over a year, and that’s the first thing you say to me?”  
> “Tell me why you left.”
> 
> I REALLY wanted to make this Romione, but I'm still using these weekly prompts to write more about the Weasleys. I quite enjoyed writing about these two, so I hope you enjoy this! <3 xxx

George clutched the piece of cardboard tightly in his hands. He had never been to a muggle airport before, but he had promised her he would be waiting for her and he was never one to go back on a promise. Even though it was only 8am and it had taken him an hour to choose what he was going to wear before apparating to just outside the airport parameters. 

He had scrawled the word “Johnson” on the card after being inspired by a movie he’d watched with his brothers, many moons ago but now it seemed pointless; she’d probably think he was making too much of a fuss.

Before he had chance to locate a bin so he could get rid of it the automatic doors opened as if by magic and a crowd of weary travellers poured through them. He searched for her face, eventually locating it among the sea of tourists.

She spotted him and gave him a small smile, slowly making her way over to him. Each step seemed painfully slow to him, yet she was approaching way too quickly. He’d spent the last week or so since he’d received her owl telling him she was coming home rehearsing how this moment would play out; what he could say to make him sound cool but yet appealing and like he hadn’t spent the whole year pining over her but now he was finally here, he couldn’t remember any of it.

Suddenly she was far too close and he panicked, knowing he had to speak or she would just walk out.

“My mum asked about you.”

“We haven’t seen each other for over a year, and that’s the first thing you say to me?”

“Tell me why you left.”

Angelina looked at her feet for a few moments. She had expected this, but it still didn’t prepare herself for his frosty reception. Her cheeks coloured as she counted to three silently. Eventually she lifted her head.

“Can we not do this right here?” She glanced around the busy Arrivals Lounge. She was tired; New York to Heathrow was a long flight and she never slept when she flew. It was too uncomfortable and something about sleeping in front of all those strangers felt weird. Of course she could have taken a Draft of Living Dead potion, but since she was travelling alone she decided to keep her wits about her.

“Where then?” George looked around the concourse hopelessly.

Angelina shrugged. “Do you have to get back to the shop?”

“No, Ron is opening up today. Do you want to get breakfast?”

“Sure…” 

He picked up her bag and broom case before she could get to it and led her to the coffee shop near the entrance to the airport.

They both only ordered something small; a coffee and a pastry and made their way to a quiet table. George watched her expectantly as she sipped at her drink.

“So?” 

Angelina sighed and set her cup down, considering her next words carefully. “It took me by surprise…”

“The proposal?” He rolled his eyes. “Of course it did, that’s the bloody point of them!”

“It’s not just that. We never discussed marriage or any of that. We were just having fun…”

“You knew I liked you more than that…”

“And you knew that playing for the Nocturns was a chance of a lifetime for me. But you didn’t want me to go, did you?” 

George knew the look well. Her jaw was set, her brown eyes aflame with passion. She knew she was right and would never back down from her stance. He sighed, admitting defeat easier than he usually did.

“No I didn’t and there was no way I could have come with you, not that you invited me…”

“I didn’t want you to come. That sounds horrible but it’s the truth. I needed some space; things were going too fast…”

George scoffed. “We’d been dating for three years!”

“And the first year of that was about us getting over Fred…” 

The ghost of George’s twin hung between them; he always did. She had been with him first, although that had been years ago. A short fling at the Yule Ball. But it had taken them the whole year to get over that and define what being together meant for the two of them. Plus in the early days it had been weird for her. They were identical in every way.

“Fred’s been gone for a while now. He’d want us to be happy…” George finally spoke up, his words soft and quiet.

Angelina nodded and reached across the table to squeeze George’s arm. “I know. And I do really like you George. We just need to talk about stuff properly. I really missed you while I was away…”  
“I missed you too…” He let out a heavy sigh. “Not even making up new jokes has distracted me. I listened to every game; you were amazing…”

Her cheeks coloured again, this time with pride. Her year’s loan to the Nocturns was one of the best experiences of her life, but she was ready to settle down now. She had a two-year contract with Puddlemere with the promise of an extension if she wanted it. It was time for her to start thinking of the future.

“I’d really like for us to make a proper go of things, George. But like, in a proper grown-up relationship not just sleeping with each other when we both feel lonely. It want it all with you…”

“Even the Sunday lunches with mum and dad?” He raised his eyebrows, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating in his chest.

“Even Sunday lunches with your whole absolutely bonkers family…” She gave him a small smile. 

George let out a sigh of relief and leaned over the table to press a soft kiss against her lips. She was amazing and this time he was not letting her out of his grasp.


End file.
